John Hamlet
by MPOV
Summary: The story of a miserable Christian high schooler.


This is the story of a miserable Christian high school student named John Hamlet. John Hamlet is living a very dull, miserable life with a constantly-drunken father and his drug-addicted mother. He's always getting bullied at school, getting into fights with his neighbors, and trying to deal with his parents. Today is the first day of high school, this is John's senior year and so, John is happy that it's his last year at high school and his last year of dealing with parents who don't show enough love for him. Anyways, here's where it'll begin:

John: *yawns* My first day of high school, but my last year, thank goodness. *gets dressed and walks downstairs*

Father: What do you think you're doing down here this late?!

John: This late? It's only 6 o' clock!

Father: It's _only_ 6 o' clock?! It's 6:05! Now, get yourself ready and get out of here!

John: Fine! And while I'm gone, why don't you get more drunk while you have enough time! *walks out the front door and slams it shut*

Father: What an idiot. *grabs a bottle of wine and starts chugging it*

**Minutes later at the school...**

John: *walks off the bus* I really hope this year doesn't turn out like last year. Oh, great. Here comes Jack.

Jack: Hey! It's been so long!

John: What do you want?!

Jack: I just want to say 'hi' for a little bit. *grabs John's hair and throws him into the ground*

John: *gets up and glares at Jack*

Jack: What's wrong? I'm just playing with you?

John: *punches Jack across the face* Oh, what's wrong? I'm just playing with you.

Jack: *gets up and punches John in the face thrice*

John: *nudges Jack in the chest and then headbutts him* Can you at least try to stop being such a jerk for once in your life?!

Jack: I could ask you the same thing, you tur...

John: *interrupts Jack* I'm already being abused enough at home! I don't need any more beatings or insults or anything!

Jack: What? *gets tears in his eyes* What do you mean, '_already being abused enough at home_?'

John: Don't start that with me. *gets tears in his eyes* Let's just get to class. *walks into the school*

Jack: *whispers to himself* What have I done? *tears start running down his face*

**After the first class...**

John: That went well. I got an A on my first lesson. And here comes Mike.

Mike: What's up, geek? Ready for some more 'fun?'

John: In your dreams, 'sister.'

Mike: Excuse me?! What did you call me?!

John: Why does it matter? We both know you can't hurt me. So, why don't you just get your butt to class so that we don't get in trouble?

Mike: How about 'no?' *grabs John and walks him into the bathroom and tries to dunk his head into the toilet*

John: *gets out of Mike's grab and kicks back*

Mike: *backhands John and punches him*

John: *elbows Mike and runs to his next class*

**After school...**

John: *walks into his house*

Father: Where were you?!

John: At school. Where else?

Father: You're late!

John: Two minutes, dad! Two minutes!

Father: I don't care if it was two minutes, you were still late! Now do your homework and get to bed!

John: Dad, can I ask you something?

Father: What?!

John: Why did you marry mom if you _hate_ me so much?!

Father: We didn't know we would have such an ignorant son!

John: You're calling _me_ ignorant?! You're the one getting drunk all the time!

Father: Talk back to me again and I'll call the police!

John: You know what? I'm just going to leave. I'm sick and tired of you treating me like some kind of slave! I'm leaving this cursed house!

Father: Where do you think you're going?!

John: Somewhere without sin!

Father: You _are_ sin!

John: *yells* Shut up, already!

Father: *walks up to John and punches him in the mouth* Don't you dare talk to me like that! EVER!

John: *starts crying* Why didn't you give me up for adoption when you had the chance to?! *walks out the front door and slams it shut and starts running*

Father: I wish I had a daughter who would actually love me.

**Back outside...**

John: *stops running and approaches a church* I might as well stay the night outside of this church. I don't want to sleep inside of a house where there's sin happening constantly. *lies down and falls asleep*


End file.
